


Burning up

by ParaHive



Series: On the Road Again. [3]
Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Adorable, Coffee, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Sick Character, Tour Bus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 15:52:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16600979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ParaHive/pseuds/ParaHive
Summary: When Frank gets sick, Gerard is willing to do anything to help him feel a little better.





	Burning up

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all!  
> So if you haven't noticed this series is basically one shot's that loosely connect, so I hope that's ok.
> 
> This was requested by @mxsicc on tumblr <3
> 
> Send me fic requests on my tumblr @parahive or in the comments!
> 
> Thanks for reading!

Frerard: Burning up

Gerard sat on the steps of the bus, sipping his coffee. Well, not really sipping, more chugging. It didn’t taste very good, but he needed the caffeine. The warm sun shone on his face as he stared across the barren stretch of farmlands and mountains. He had no clue where they were, somewhere in the middle of North America, but he wasn’t exactly sure where. All he knew is that they were on their way to a show in a few days, but due to some incredible scheduling by their tour manager, Shannon, they were able to take stops and breaks along the drive.

     “Morning” Mumbled a tired Mikey as he walked off the bus behind him, Ray not far behind. Gerard looked up and shot the two a sleepy smile. He watched as Ray and Mikey walked to the centre of the side of the bus and sat down on the ground, Gerard could just see Bob and a couple other people, who he assumed were Shannon, Matt and Jenny sitting out in the field off to his left. Gerard was about to ask Mikey how he slept when Ray pulled Mikey into a lazy kiss, that slowly turned into a lazy makeout session.

    “It’s only seven in the morning, can you two not do… well...that?” Gerard mumbled as he chugged the last bits of cold coffee.

     “Oh come on Gee, you are such a hypocrite, if Frank was awake you would be doing the exact same thing” Mumbled Ray in between the gaps of kissing Mikey. Gerard opened his mouth to shoot back a snide response, but due to the coffee not kicking in yet, he couldn't think of anything.

     “I’m going to go see if Frankies awake,” Said Gerard as Mikey gave him a lazy wave, not breaking contact with Ray.

 

 

     “.... Gee” A weak voice floated down the bunk rows from Franks bunk. Gerard felt his stomach turn a little.

     “Frankie, are you okay baby?” Gerard asked with a quiet, concerned voice as he pulled back the bunk curtain to reveal a very sweaty, pale Frank. Frank squints up at him with a laboured smile.

     “What does it look like?” He croaked with a hoarse voice. Gerard wiped the sweat strands of hair off Franks' forehead and held his hand there. 

    “Babe you’re going to burn up, you need to get out from under these blankets,” Said Gerard, a sympathetic look on his face. He slowly began to pull the thick thermal blanket off of Franks clammy skin.

     “No, it’s freezing Gee” Grumbled Frank as he weakly grabbed at the blankets, to no avail. 

     “Baby, that’s just the fever talking, you already feel like your burning up” cooed Gerard softly and he stroked Frankie, who had curled up into a ball.

     “Gee, I’m colddddd” Groaned Frank as he looked up at Gerard with puppy-dog eyes. Gerard opened his mouth to protest but had an idea. 

     “Okay Frankie, you can stay under the blankets until I get back, I’ll just be a minute” Gerard smiled as he pulled the blankets on to his boyfriend, who quickly curled up in a little ball under the covers.

 

 

Gerard wandered out into the main area of the tour bus. He found the instant coffee he had been using in the morning but hesitated. 

     “This tastes like shit,” He thought. Gerard considered for a moment and hesitantly opened a back cupboard, pulling out a box labelled “Wheatrix”, quickly glancing around to make sure no one was around, he opened the box to reveal his stash of expensive coffee.

      “I hope Frankie knows how much I love him” Gerard mumbled to himself as he carefully prepared a coffee, with a little bit of milk and a little bit of sugar, just like Frank liked it. Once he let it cool down a little, he re-hid his secret coffee stash and returned to find his boyfriend, still curled in a ball.

     “Babe, I bought you some coffee” Gerard spoke softly while sitting next to his boyfriend on his bunk and brushing the sweaty hair off his face. Frank rolled over to look at him, smiling slightly as he slowly sat up in his bunk. Unlike Gerard, Frank didn’t have to slouch to avoid hitting his head on the top of the bunk. As Frank was distracted by the coffee cup warming his hands, Gerard pushed the blankets off the bunk, but Frank didn’t seem to notice.

     “Wait” Frank croaked weakly “Is this that instant shit? That was so bad”. Gerard hesitated for a second.

     “Uh, I think you’ll like my version of it,” He said quickly. Frank shrugged and took a sip. As he swallowed the silky liquid, his lips curled into a smile as he quickly began to drink the rest. Gerard smiled as he shuffled over to rest his shoulder on his boyfriend, who dropped his head onto Gerard's shoulder in response. Gerard smiled as he ran his fingers over the tattoos covering Franks' arm. He has always loved Frank’s tattoos. Eventually, he heard Frank drink the last of the coffee. 

     “Here, I’ll take it back to the sink for you” Gerard offered, reaching out for the empty mug, but Frank shook his head, instead opting to drop it off the bunk onto the (luckily) carpeted floor.

     “Frank!” Gerard exclaimed in surprise. Frank just moved in closer to Gerard's shoulder.

     “I don’t want you to leave yet, you stole my blanket so now you have to keep me warm,” Frank responded in an overly- dramatic stubborn tone, nudging at Gerard's arm, which he wrapped around Frank. Frank nuzzled his face into Gerard's chest as he curled up as close to him as possible. 

     “Plus I’m sick, you have to take care of me” Mumbled Frank so quietly that Gerard wasn’t even sure if he was supposed to hear it. He smiled and gave Frank a light kiss on his forehead.

     “Babe you’ll get sic-” Gerard cut him off by lightly kissing his lips.

     “That’s a risk I’m willing to take” Smiled Gerard. 


End file.
